


Moon Phases of Sugawara

by Phayte



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suga is a tease, Teasing, a huge tease, lots of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: There were things Suga did things that made Daichi’s head spin. It could be landing the perfect spike, coordinating a new line up for them… or grinding his ass so hard up against his cock in the gym while everyone was doing penalties.





	Moon Phases of Sugawara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heilari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heilari/gifts).



> For Heilari -- who is always encouraging any idea (( _well almost... we wont talk about what we argue about_ )) and get excited as I do over them! <3 Here honey! Sorry this took so long! XOXOX

There were things Suga did things that made Daichi’s head spin. It could be landing the perfect spike, coordinating a new line up for them… or grinding his ass so hard up against his cock in the gym while everyone was doing penalties.

“Koushi,” Daichi warned.

“Yes?” Suga answered, moving his perfect ass away from him, turning and smiling innocently.

“Don’t even try to play the angel.”

Suga smiled again, “I’d never!”

“Do your penalty,” Daichi growled out.

Suga giggled and took off out the doors to run sprints.

Reaching down, Daichi had to readjust himself in his shorts so it was not clear the tent he was sporting. He never knew when Suga would get in one of his moods, and today obviously was one of them.

It was almost like a moon phase, they would go days with normal conversation, kisses when no one was looking, and hushed conversations. Like any normal couple masking their lust for the world.

Then there were days like today.

 

_ Earlier… _

It started in English class. The teacher told them to push their desk next to the neighbor and work together over the new grammar. Suga of course pushed his next to Daichi’s,a smile on his face as they started working on past and present tense verbs.

It was only when they got to the third question that Daich felt Suga’s hand on his thigh.

“Suga?” he gasped out.

“Is this past, future or present?” Suga asked in reply, never taking his eyes off the paper.

“Past,” Daichi breathed out.

“Are you sure?” Suga asked, his hand clearly moving its way slowly up his leg.

Daichi could only grunt his response. The further down in the questions they got, the further  _ up _ Suga’s hand went. By the time they got to the second page, Suga was steadily palming Daichi’s cock.

Even when their teacher came by to check their progress, Suga stopped moving his hand under the desk, but continued to move his fingers.

“You boys got this one wrong,” the teacher pointed out.

“Oh did we?” Suga asked.

“Read it through again, please,” the teacher said before walking over to other groups.

“You see that Daichi? That was one you answered!” Suga laughed out, changing their answer.

Growling, Daichi went to move Suga’s hand from his lap and Suga turned to smile at him. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you!”

“And why not?”

Suga wrapped his hand around his hard cock over his pants and squeezed. Daichi coughed to cover the moan he almost yelled out.

“You look too adorable with a your cheeks all flushed,” Suga said, then turned back to their assignment, pencil in one hand, Daichi’s cock in the other. That was how the last fifteen minutes of class went. When it was break time, Suga stretched and went to stand up. “Want to go grab a drink?”

“Are you kidding me?” Daichi asked, knowing he was in no state to stand up.

Rolling his eyes, Suga giggled again, “Just untuck your shirt.”

_ If only it was that easy. _ Untucking his shirt, he also grabbed his jacket to tie around his waist. Walking out into the hallway was no an easy task. His dick was hard in his pants and his boxers damp from precum.

“C’mon slow poke!” Suga laughed out, grabbing his wrist and pulling him to the vending machine. Daichi leaned back against the wall as Suga got them drinks, bending lewdly at his waist when they came out, wiggling his perfect little bottom at him.

“Koushi,” Daichi growled out.

When Suga turned at looked at him, he had the most innocent precious look on his face. It was hard to keep a stern face with him. Taking the drink, he took a deep breath, closing his eyes and counting backwards from ten. Before he even got to five, Suga had his hand and was pulling him down the hallway again.

“Slow down!” he cried out.

“We don’t have much time!”

_ Time? _ Time for what? They had a few minutes befor the next set of lessons started. Suga opened a door and pushed him into the cleaning closet, closing the door behind them. Before he knew what was happening, Suga had him pressed against the closed down, his mouth hot on his.

He never knew what caused Suga to get into moods like this, all he could do was ride it out. The press of Suga’s body against his, the sliding of his tongue against his, their hips pressed tightly together-- his cock harder than it had been before. A hand on the back of his head, nails on his scalp-- and a very cold drink pressed to his waist under his shirt.

Gasping out, Daichi moved Suga’s drink off his skin. Suga took that chance to kiss down his neck, nipping at his skin, and sucking lightly.

“We have to get back,” he breathed out.

“Let’s just stay in here all day,” Suga said, smiling against his neck.

_ If only they could. _ They had more lessons and practice after that. Running his hand down Suga’s back, he cupped a perfect ass cheek in his hand, squeezing it.

“Don’t you want to fuck me?” Suga whispered in his ear.

Moaning out, Daichi swore he was going to melt into the damn floor.

“You know I do,” he replied.

Suga jumped away from him, “We have to get back!”

As soon as it all started, it was over. Suga was pushing him off the door, opening his drink and guzzling it down before taking off down the hallway.

“Fucking tease,” Daichi grumbled, opening his drink and quickly draining it.

His balls ached the rest of the day, he would glare over at Suga, only to be met with the most sincere smile possible. Fuck, why couldn’t he be angry at him? As it turned out, he never could.

When lunch came around, Suga pulled him out to their favorite spot outside to eat. They were under a tree, sipping juice and eating rice balls.

“If you hurry up and eat, I’ll give you a blow job before next class,” Suga said.

Daichi spit his rice, covering his lap in bits of food as Suga giggled and helped him brush it all off.

“Don’t just say shit like that!” Daichi said.

“Why not? No one is around to hear… and even if they were, I wouldn’t care!”

Groaning, Daichi rested his head on the tree, looking up through the leaves. There was no way he was leaving today with his balls still intact. He knew this. Looking over, he saw Suga chewing on his straw as he looked out at the groups of people around the grounds eating their lunches and talking.

“We could always run off to the bathrooms again, but I really don’t want my knees on the disgusting floor,” Suga said, thinking hard about places they could go. “We could go to the club room… no one would be there this time of day.”

“You are seriously considering this?” Daichi asked.

Suga turned and blinked at him, as if what he asked was just… ridiculous. Did Suga have no idea what he did to him? Just he mere thought that he was sitting there, chewing that damn straw and thinking of ways to suck him off… he had to readjust his pants as his cock was already starting to  _ really _ like this idea.

“I mean… why not?” Suga asked. “Do you not want it?”

Taking a deep breath, Daichi ran his hand down his face. “You are going to be the death of me.”

Suga smiled, the straw still between his teeth where he had been chewing it. “It will be a good death at least!”

 

* * *

 

They ended up sneaking up the club room. It wouldn’t have been the first time they fooled around in there. Daichi had Suga pressed tightly to the door, rocking his hips into his, feeling them both hard and Suga moaning softly into his mouth. His grip on Suga’s hips were tight, allowing him to keep him firmly placed where he could kiss down the side of his neck and suck at his ear.

Suga was panting hard, his nails gently back to scratching at his scalp. Fuck, he made the most delicious sounds. Small little gasp, sighs, and these moans that just made his cock leak each time he did it. Daichi figured Suga had no idea the hold he had over him-- how much his body responded to him.

He was working the buttons on Suga’s shirt, kissing at his collarbones, sucking gently under them. Each button undone was another inch of skin that glowed beautifully to him. Suga was squirming under his mouth and making all those little noises that drove him crazy. It wasn’t long before Suga was pushing him off, turning them so he was up against the door, and undoing his pants.

Daichi’s eyes about roll in the back of his head when Suga’s hand wrapped around his cock, slowly stroking him.

“You are so wet,” Suga giggled, kissing him as he continued to stroke him.

“Cause you been teasing me all morning,” Daichi breathed out, kissing at his lips.

“Makes you want it more when I tease you,” Suga said.

He couldn’t argue with that, though he  _ always  _  wanted Suga.

“Look at me,” Suga whispered to his lips.

Opening his eyes, he watched as Suga sunk to his knees, then licked from root to tip on his cock. A moan escaped his mouth as he saw the swollen pink lips of Suga’s so lewdly start to suck on the head of his cock.  _ Fuck! _ There was no way he was going to last even a minute.

Noises outside the door had them both momentarily freeze before Suga jumped back, buttoning up his shirt and running to the other end of the room. Daichi was standing against the door with his cock out-- cutting diamonds as the voices got closer to the door. Not even bothering to tuck his shirt in, he quickly buttoned his pants and started to dig through a box in the room.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi c ame walking into the room, startled to see them both in there.

“What are you two doing in here?” Tsukishima asked.

“I told you it was in here!” Suga said, holding up a paper.

“Huh?” Daichi asked.

“That new line up, silly!” Suga said.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi gave them weird looks.

“Oh, sorry boys, I had an idea for a line up, but this knucklehead didn’t understand what I was explaining during lunch… so I wanted to show him my mock up of it,” Suga said. “Seems I left it in here.”

“Can I see it?” Tsukishima asked.

Suga held off the paper. “Let me run it by the captain first!”

Tsukishima gave them a look then shrugged. “I think I left my pads in here.”

“Ok! See you at practice later!” Suga said, taking Daichi’s wrist and pulling him out.

Once they got to the stairs, Suga was laughing hysterically. All Daichi could think about was that his cock was still wet with Suga’s saliva and still very hard.

“That was close!” Suga giggled out.

Daichi growled, snatching the paper in Suga’s hand. It was an old worksheet they had used when everyone was cramming for exams. Shaking his head, he balled it up and headed to class. 

 

* * *

 

They were late making it to practice, everyone already in the gym warming up. Running up to the club room, they quickly started to throw their clothes off to change. He had his back to Suga, bending over to get his shorts when he felt hands on his hips and  _ something _ pressing between his as cheeks over his briefs.  


“Koushi,” he warned… again.

More giggling behind him as he stood up, but Suga’s hands on his hips tightened.

“Oh c’mon! What else am I supposed to do if you bend over like this?” Suga asked.

“Let me change so we can get to practice,” Daichi growled out.

“You are no fun!” Suga said, removing a hand from his hip and playfully punching his side. Before he fully stepped back, he rocked his hips into his ass, kissing at his shoulder before biting down-- hard.

“Koushi… please let me get through practice with _ out _ a hard-on!”

“Since you asked nicely,” Suga said, his hand gliding over his skin, cupping his cock over his briefs, and squeezing gently. Daichi sighed as the hand left from his body and the warmth from his back gone. Turning around, he watched as Suga swayed his hips, walking to his bag, and slowly taking his school uniform off.

When he was down to just his socks and briefs, Suga turned and licked his lips at Daichi.

_ Fucking hell _ .

Tearing his eyes away from Suga, Daichi quickly got dressed and got out of the club room. There was tightness in the pit of his stomach and a serious ache throughout his body. When Suga came bouncing into the gym all he managed was a glare as he put his sneakers on.

“Oh stop with the grumpy face!” Suga said when he moved over next to him, jumping in place to warm up.

“You made me grumpy,” he growled out.

“Oh whatever!” Suga giggled out, hip knocking him and taking off to the other side of the gym and working sets with some other players.

He really thought he would make it through practice with his dick not able to cut diamonds, and he was almost there. They were receiving serves and spikes-- that was when he wasn’t paying attention-- him and Suga colliding onto the floor.

Everyone ran over to them, Suga sprawled out on top of him as he laid out on his back.

“Daichi! Suga!” Coach Ukai called out. “Are you two ok?”

Suga wiggled just a bit on top of him, both of them getting their bearing and wondering just how the fuck this happen.

“I… I think so,”  Suga groaned out.

“Then get off me,” Daichi growled.

“But you like it when I’m on top,” Suga whispered in his ear before taking Asahi’s hand to help get up.

A deep breath and Daichi sat up, the warmth of Suga’s body still on his, the image of Suga on top of him spread out and naked, vivid in his mind.  _ Fucking tease _ .

“You boys ok?” Coach Ukai asked, jogging over to them.

“Yeah, just a little rattled,” Daichi said.

“I had a soft cushion to fall on!” Suga laughed out.

“I am not soft!” Daichi growled out.

Suga giggled more as the coach looked them both over, helping Daichi stand up. Nothing seem to hurt-- outside the torture Suga had put him through all day.

“Ok you two, go walk it off,” Coach Ukai said, moving back over to the sidelines.

Daichi knew his head was in a million places, and definitely not on practice. Walking around the perimeter of the gym, he saw Suga smiling and laughing, clapping Hinata on the back as they joked over something.

Shaking his head, he needed to get Suga out of his mind-- and how much he was ready to just split him in half as he was bent over…

_ No! Not the train of thought he needed. _

When he looked back over, Suga was smiling his way and laughing-- then jogging over to him.

“You ok?” Suga asked.

All he could do was grunt back his reply.

“Sorry about that… I wasn’t paying attention to what was around me,” Suga said. His voice was softer, more sincere.

“It’s no problem, we are both at fault anyway,” he said, running his hand down Suga’s arm without thinking.

“Penalties!” Coach Ukai yelled out. “I want you to go outside and run sprints!”

People started groaning, but taking off out the gym. Suga turned to him and smiled. “I guess my mind is elsewhere.” There was a blush crawling over his cheeks. “I kinda want to finish what we started at lunch.”

Which is what led to Suga grinding his ass up to Daichi before running out the gym in the fit of giggles. 

 

* * *

 

They were the last to leave, almost always. It was dark out as they walked down the sidewalk. Daichi kept sneaking looks at Suga, wondering where his mind was when he did all of this. Suga would turn and smile at him, eventually just taking his hand.

“Back to your place?” Suga suggested.

Daichi gasped. Suga stayed over a lot and their parents never had a second thought about it. It worked for them, letting them have more time together. Daichi nodded, feeling his cheeks light up with warmth as they walked.

It was a short walk back, and once back in his room, Daichi had that tightness in the pit of his stomach again. Suga jumped on the bed, laying on his stomach and smiling up at Daichi.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Suga asked, a smile on his face.

“Um… sure,” Daichi said, carefully getting on the bed as Suga grabbed the remote, searching for a movie.

Once they got settled in, Suga moved his way so he was resting his head on Daichi’s chest, his arms wrapped around him. Daichi found his hands working through Suga’s hair as the movie started. Sighing heavily, Daichi figured whatever mood Suga was in was over now. He couldn’t help but every few minutes to sigh, not even noticing it.

About the fourth sigh he did, Suga turned and looked up at him. “Something wrong?” Suga asked.

Daichi looked down, seeing those innocent eyes looking up at him with concern. Smiling, he shook his head, “Nah, it’s ok.”

“You sure?” Suga asked, moving his hand to his leg, rubbing at his thigh. It only put thoughts in his head of how Suga teased him all day--  _ having no relief. _

Daichi moaned as Suga’s hand moved high up his thigh. His entire body felt like it had been stretched tight and never being let go. Immediately his body started to react to Suga’s simple touch.

“Koushi… please,” he breathed out. He rarely begged, but right now, he would beg if nothing more than for this feeling of tension to go away.

“Oh look at how red your face is,” Suga said, lifting up, kissing at his mouth.

Daichi sighed differently this time when he felt Suga’s tongue slide easily against his. This time it was not teasing, it was just Suga kissing him with purpose, his hand moving further up his leg, over his track pants-- no longer set to torture him.

The moment Suga’s hand cupped over his cock, Daichi moaned softly into Suga’s mouth, pressing his hips into Suga’s hand. It had been all day long he went with being teased, being hard with no release. Suga bit at his lower lip, making Daichi gasp and buck his hips harder.

“Please…” Daichi begged out.

Suga kissed around his cheek, down his jawline, only to continue with wide open mouth kisses along his neck. Daichi had his hand on Suga’s back, fisting at his shirt, completely at Suga’s mercy. More kisses on his neck and throat, and Daichi felt he was going to cum right in his boxers. Another moan and Suga was giggling against his neck.

“Poor Daichi,” Suga giggled.

“You’re… fault!” Daichi gasped up when Suga bit down on his neck.

Suga giggled again, “Oh I know.”

Damn him and his power over him! Daichi hated to admit how much Suga could work him up. Once Suga’s hand dipped under his waistband, Daichi sighed, knowing that Suga would  _ finally _ take care of him. The moment he felt Suga’s long thin fingers wrap around his shaft, he could feel his back arching, his hips pressing up into Suga’s hand.

Suga’s mouth left his neck, and Daichi was feeling how hard he quickly got under Suga’s touch. His cock was already leaking with only a couple strokes. Suga moved and dipped his head down, licking at the moisture on his cock head. Daichi moaned, his fingers moving through Suga’s hair.

Looking down, Daichi felt his entire body tense up-- Suga with his pink lips wrapped around his cock, those eyes still looking too innocent to have put him in this state as they stared up at him. Daichi sighed again, pushing Suga’s hair back.

A gentle bob of Suga’s head and Daichi’s back arched again. He wanted to thrust up into Suga’s mouth, but he did not want to gag him-- his hand pulling gently at Suga’s hair. Another bob of his head and Daichi quietly cried out-- all the tension in his body releasing as he came down Suga’s throat. It was quick and fast-- but he had been teased  _ all day. _

He thought it would all be over then, but Suga kept sucking him through his orgasm. His cock was sensitive and Daichi cried out, pulling at Suga’s hair, making him remove his mouth from his cock. Suga blinked up at him and Daichi looked into his eyes, bringing their mouth together.

Slipping his tongue along Suga’s, he could taste himself in his mouth, but he did not care-- he finally got the relief his body needed all day.

“You are an evil tease,” Daichi said.

Suga giggled, kissing his nose then settling back on his chest to finish their movie. “Yeah, I know.”

Shaking his head, Daichi knew Suga had way to much control over him… not that he would ever complain. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
